Ivo's Story
by Mist-the-eve-spirit
Summary: In between Sonic the Hedgehog (Game, TV show, and Comics), is Ivo's everyday fatherly life. From carrying for a forever growing family of sons, baby sitters and a Nephew, to trying to keep his head state from the crazy Hedgehog next store. It's the Doctor's story, in between the media. Contains death, mild cursing, and mild adult themes. Same gender kissing as well
1. Chapter 1 - Meeting Sleet

Decoe watched his father grip the phone close to his ear. He spoke in a calm voice, so he knew it was his cousin. He walked over gently, and poked his father's leg. "Da. Can I talk to Snively?"

His father looked down, and smiled. "No today Decoe."

He frowned. "Oh…all right." He started to pad off, finding something else to do. He was only 5 years old, so he was found to find something fun to do.

"I'm sorry, Snivs, what was that?" Ivo spoke lightly.

"_Oh, no worry;_ _I was just wondering if you could help me._" Snively spoke out through the phone, his voice cracked. "_Da is out for the next few days, and tomorrow marks the first day as the leader of the Red-Eyes. I…I wouldn't mind a little help._" He gave off an uneasy chuckle.

Ivo thought for a moment. "Decoe and Bocoe can't go…am I right? And…" He looked around, trying to see if one of his two sons where around to hear. "I have another kid along the way. I don't want something to harm him before he's…well…_born_."

A light _hmm_ came from the other side. "_Well now, I'll have ten cousins before you turn 40, Uncle._" Snively laughed lightly.

"Let me hold my answer for right now. I need to find a sitter. Decoe is too young to watch the house. I'll call you later, Snively." He stud there, staring at the phone. "No one…will want to watch them so late…like this." He closed his eyes. "And with no pay…oh, Ma, please help me." He got up and forced a smile on his face. "Decoe, Bocoe. We are going for a little walk"

Decoe ran over, leaping forward, and grinned. "Where, Da?"

"Go get your brother, Decoe, and then I'll tell you."

Decoe nodded, and ran off. A few moments later, he was back with his little brother closely behind him. They were holding hands, and Bocoe's eyes were tearing up. It was normal, considering he was only 2 years old. He slowly walked over and wrapped his arms around his father's leg.

"Come now, to the park." He gently placed his hand on his younger son's forehead. "We'll have fun."

Decoe was already out of the house. A light sigh slipped from his throat. "Ma…please help me find someone who can help." He followed his older out the door.

When he finally found his son, he saw that he was looking up at a tree. "What is it, Decoe?"

Decoe pointed up. "Look, Da, Look! It's a White Bird!"

Ivo jolted, staring up at the pure white dove. "Ma!"

Bocoe walked over to his beloved brother's side and hugged his leg. "Burhy."

The white dove started to pad her wings and flew north. _Follow me, my son…_he heard. Everything was fuzzy as he started to run after her.

"Da! Come back!" Decoe's voice echoed in his head. But Ivo blindly kept running.

And running.

Until he ran into a grayish blue body. The white dove was gone.

"I-I am so sorry." He said, weakly. "I was…I was following my mother." He turned his head. "I am so sorry." He gasped. "My kids!" And he ran back in the other direction, leaving the blue gray wolf confused.

He blinked. "Erh…what just happened?" He shook his head and followed him.

Both Decoe and Bocoe had their arms around their father when the blue gray creature walked forward. "Do you need a hand?"

Ivo turned sharply. "Pardon?"

"I asked if you needed a hand. You have a lot on your mind, I can see that." He smiled lightly. "The name is Sleet. I come from a family of 12…and still counting. I know how to help."

Ivo blinked, confused. _Here is your help, my dearest son. _Ivo's mother's voice spoke in his head. _He will be glade to help you. He wishes only to be out of the house of pups._

"You ok? You look a little sick."

Ivo blinked, sending his mind back to earth. "I'm sorry. What was your name again?"

He smiled. "The name's Sleet." Hope flooded the young wolf's eyes. "I wouldn't mind helping out. If it means getting me out of that crazy house."

Ivo looked down at his two kids. They had buried their heads in his sides, taking in his love. "I really don't know. Can I trust with my kids?" _Why do I doubt my Ma?_

"You can trust me, sir. I have to watch all 12 of my little brothers and sisters; I think I can handle two little cuties." He looked down at Decoe. Their eyes meet.

Ivo smiled nervously. "Thanks. I-well I…" He didn't want to mention about him not getting paid. _He wishes only to be out of the house of pups, _his mother's words word echoed. "I can't-"

Sleet looked up, breaking the stair down with Decoe. "No need to pay me. I have no use for money."

"What are you, sir?" Decoe's voice squeaked.

Hearing his son's voice made up Ivo's mind: If Decoe was fine speaking with this stranger, he was fine hiring him.

"You'll be able to ask him all the questions you want when we get to the house, Decoe." He looked up at his new friend. "The name is Ivo. I need to go to my Nephew for a few days and I don't want to leave them alone. Sorry for such short notice."

Sleet nodded. "Consider it done." He leaned down, smiling at Decoe and Bocoe.

Decoe smiled happily. "My name is Decoe! And this is Bocoe over here."

"Hello Decoe…oh, and Ivo, Don't you worry about your kids. They will be protected as though they were my own. Don't you worry."

As Ivo led the way to his home with Bocoe now clammed with Decoe's hand, he felt a little uneasy. "Uh…why were you walking over there?"

"Eh? Pardon?" Sleet turned his head. "Oh. Well, I just had a gut feeling that I had to be there. So I went there. You were following a white dove…and said something about following her. Was that her?" His smile grew soft. "She seemed nice."

Ivo felt warmth flow through his body. "Thank-you, Sleet."

"Don't mention it, Ivo." He smiled.


	2. Chapter 2 - Meeting Dingo

Ivo woke with a shock. Something was wrong. He slowly got up, trying not to wake his nephew next to him. He felt his spine spike again in fear. Something was really wrong.

"What's wrong, Ivo?" He turned his head to see the baby sitter he had hired almost 3 years ago. His ears were low, and he looked tired. "You were making noises in your sleep again."

Ivo sighed lightly. "Go back to bed, Sleet. I'm fine." He was lying, and he knew Sleet could tell. He sighed again. "Look: I think you need a partner. Watching my kids will be the end of you. They are just too hyper for one person to handle." He lowered his head, trying to keep his eyes away from contact. "I'm not saying you're bad, not at all…it's just…"

"You just don't want me to go insane. Don't worry, Ivo, I understand." Ivo looked up to see him smiling. "I wouldn't mind help."

Ivo's spirit was lifted. "Thank-you," he said cheerfully, "now go to sleep. You worked hard today."

He heard the door close, and the light footsteps quickly stopped. The chill down his spine came back.

Sleet walked slowly to his room, his stomach ached. "I took care of 12 pups! I'm fine with taking care of 5." He felt a light hand on his shoulder. He let out a light sigh, and smiled. "Yes Hail?"

"_You don't get it, do you?"_ A voice spoke in his head. Calm yet forceful at the same time. "_So tell me, how is Ivo treating you?"_

"What do you mean, Hail?" Sleet asked, turning his head. A spiritual wolf was next to him. He was just as tall as Sleet, and his fur was the same gray-blue. Yet, he had no light muzzle, just fur.

He pointed to the door with his head. "_How much nicer is he then Mum was? So much nicer, am I right?_" Sleet nodded slowly, taking in what Hail was saying. "_I'm your brother, Sleet; I know what your limits are. Mum was horrible when I died; she forced you to 24/7. Ivo doesn't do that, does he? He wants you to have an easy time watching his kids. Take his kindness, Sleet, and you will be given a partner for life."_

Sleet's tail twitched. "Partner…like as in a mate?" He has never thought of a mate. 2-in-a-half years with Ivo's growing family made him feel at home. The thought of his own family made his chest a little more wormer.

"_If you will see them as a mate, I will not stop you. You have all the right to love who you want. But if you want them as a mate, making a family will not come easy."_

Sleet blinked. _What does he mean?_

"_Do not judge, Sleet. You might change your mind. _And with that, Sleet's brother was gone. He was alone once again. He looked around, seeing a bright light. He was lying down on his own bed. He looked up, realizing he had fallen asleep. He yawned, wondering when he had fallen to sleep.

The door opened lightly, making his head turn to see who it was, yawning again. "You're finally awake." It was Ivo's nephew. "Uncle caught you as you were passing out in the hall way last night. He brought you here and stayed with you all throughout the night. He just left an hour ago to find you help for the kids."

Sleet turned his head to the side. He could just picture the man sitting beside him, rubbing his back gently. Ivo was much more of a parental figure to him then his mother ever was. He closed his eyes again, wanting to believe she was never real.

The door opened again, but Sleet was too tired to look up again. "How is he?"

The voice gave him energy to look up. Ivo was already on the side of the bed next to him, looking down at him. "Oh, I see you're up."

_Not really_, Sleet thought to himself as he rested his head on Ivo's leg. He was so tired. _Why, though?_

"You were working all yesterday, Sleet, that's why you're so tired." Ivo spoke as though he read his own mind. "Snively, why don't you make our guest comfortable?"

Sleet's fur prickled. "Guest; Y-you mean y-you already got a-a—a replacement?!" He couldn't help but tear up. He knew that he wasn't being replaced, but the words slipped out.

"I'm not replacing you. He needed a place to stay. I haven't…really gotten an answer from him yet. He said he wanted to help, but he wanted to see you first."

"Me?" His fur was prickling more. "And what did _you_ say about that?!" His emotion turned from sad to mad.

Ivo just gently rubbed his back. "I told him that you were feeling that well. If you don't want to speak with him, I understand."

Sleet tried to get up, but Ivo stopped him. "Oh, hold up. I'm not done talking with you." Sleet let out a calm sigh. "Who's Hail?"

Cold fear flew in his body. _I was talking in my sleep!_ "He was my brother…he died to an infection to a wild dog bite."

Ivo nodded. His eyes were so soothing, which made Sleet calm down from the excitement. "I know you think you don't need any help, but this is the third time you blacked out like that. I thought of you, don't worry. I found someone who understands where you are coming from. He's extremely nice."

Sleet let out a softer sigh. "So my partner is a male." _Is that what you meant, Hail? I can't be in love with a male!_

Ivo didn't answer.

He got up, smoothing down his fluffed up fur. "You look fine, Sleet. It's not like you're going on a date." Ivo joked. "He is only a helper."

Sleet turned away. _I wish my help was a female…_

As Ivo led him down the hall, images flew in Sleet's mind. _How does he look? Small, Tall; Young or old…or maybe his-_

"Sleet, you're awake!" Decoe ran over to him with little Coconut on his head, wrapping his arms around Sleet, he hugged him tightly. His youngest brother looked up at his father, and stretched his arms out so that he could pick him up.

"Hello, Decoe. Did you miss me?" He said happily as the young child nodded his head rapidly. You couldn't be mad at Decoe. He was so young and yet, ready to help his father whenever he needed. Hope flew into his eyes. "Did you see my helper?"

Decoe nodded. "He is in the living room, drinking some tea Bocoe made for him. He's talking to Scratch and Grounder right now!"

Scratch and Grounder were made so close together. Scratch was almost done by the time Sleet started watching over them. Grounder was only a month later. Coconut had only been made a few months before this day. He was still young, and already suffered from headaches. Ivo feared the worse.

_Remember, Sleet, take Ivo's kindness, and you will get a partner for life._ Hail spoke to him again. _And Ivo will need all the comfort he can get. Something horrible will happen soon…he'll never forgive himself._

Ivo pushed him forward lightly. "Blacking out again?"

Sleet shook his head. "No. I'm fine. Where's my helper?" He wanted to sound ready to meet this new face, for the sake of Decoe. The two grew so close together, they felt like brothers.

Ivo stepped to the side, letting Sleet go through. Decoe ran in front, taking his hand and running to the living room. His heart stopped.

Sitting in front of him was a canine much larger then he has ever seen. His fur was very thin and orange, with only tuffs of yellow on the top of his head. His eyes were bright green, and he had on purple glasses. He was smiling. "I see you are feeling up to meeting me. I was told you were not feeling well."

Sleet couldn't hold on to a light blush. His tail slowly went between his legs, his ears flattened. He felt intimidated.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt ya," he chuckled. He had an Australian accent, which was foreign to Sleet. He back up into Ivo. "Name's Dingo."

His ear twitched. He wanted to speak his mind, but everything was caught in his throat. "_Ask him if he is willing to help you, Sleet!"_

"A-a-a-a-are you willing to…uh…h-help me….uh…watch over his kids while he's a-away. I-I can't h-handle all 5 at once." He looked down. _How humiliating._

"I guess I can help." He felt the tension from Ivo's body lessen. "So, watch your name, mate?"

Sleet didn't move; his blush grew lightly. "It's Sleet. He's a bit timid. That's Decoe and Bocoe, and Scratch and Grounder. My nephew, Snively, he doesn't stay with us all the time…and this is Coconuts."

"_Say something nice."_

"Y-you…look funny." His breath stopped. He felt every eye on him now, making him nerves. "I-I don't mean that…"

He heard a ruff laugh. "You are hilarious! No one ever said that to me before" _I wonder why, mister macho._

"I-I'm sorry-"

"Ah, don't worry about it!" He felt a huge paw on his back, making him gasp for air. "You and I are partners. Sorry, did I hurt you?"

_Take Ivo's kindness, brother…and don't judge him. Ivo will need all the comfort._

"No. I'm fine…Welcome to the family that is ever growing. I'm honored to have you as my partner." He felt his brother place his hand on his shoulder. He felt a bit of warmth over take him, and he smiled. A tear escaped his eye. He wasn't alone.


	3. Chapter 3 - Pack Attack

A few years have passed, Ivo gently placing his final book in his bag. "I'll be gone for a few weeks...around a month. If you need ANYTHING, just call me." He called out to his two sitters. "I am not that far away. I don't mind leaving to help out. And, if Coconuts has a headache, you just-"

"Don't worry, Ivo. Everything is fine." Dingo called out. "We know how to take care of Coconuts."

Ivo sighed. "Please…be safe…" He hasn't been away for this long. He has been dreaming of a horrible cry echoed in his head every night. He couldn't find out who it came from or where…or even worse, why.

"Everything will be ok, Ivo. No need to worry. I have been helping you for 6 years now. I know everything I need too." Sleet said in his calm voice.

Ivo nodded slowly. "O-ok…" He said his good-byes to his 5 sons, and slowly closed the door behind him. He sighed lightly, fear flooded him. "It's one of them…But whom? I can't find out whose cry it was…Sleet…or Dingo."

"Decoe, can you help me out? I can't find the sugar. Your father hid it again." Dingo called out.

"Coming," Decoe ran over, and located the missing sugar, handing it to him. "Here you go."

"…I oh uh…thanks…" he said, lightly. _Well that was embarrassing_. "Why don't ya see if Sleet needs any help?" He turned to the sink, looking down in it. "I-I'm a little busy."

Decoe nodded. "Just call if you need me, Dingo. I'm always open to help."

"Thank-you, we don't know what we would do without ya." It was true. Even though Decoe was eleven years old, he helped out as though he was already an adult. He would tuck his younger brothers into their beds at night when Sleet and Dingo were too tired to, and would also often make lunch.

He ran off, over to Coconuts room. His headaches were worse than usual, but that didn't stop the 6 year old from being bossy. Dingo twitched his pierced ear to hear what was going on. "When I grow up, I'm going to help Da out just like you Decoe…no BETTER!" Coconuts' voice echoed the house. "I'll be twice as much help as you!"

Decoe chuckled. "Let's hope so. Da wouldn't mind any help."

"Dingo and I wouldn't mind it, either." The sound of Sleet made him blush. The two, at first, were not close at all. They would fight more than they would help Ivo around the house when he was home. But when Coconuts had troubles with his headaches, they stopped.

He lifted the sugar and looked at it. "Now: what to make?"

"We could always make a cake for when Ivo comes home."

Dingo jumped, turning to see his partner standing at the door. "Sorry. Did I scare ya?" He chuckled.

"N-no! You just caught me off guard, that's all!" Dingo protested.

"Sure I did, sure I did. Oh, and pigs can fly." He placed his hand on Dingo's shoulders. "I'm teasing you. The twins are asleep right now. And Bocoe is outside playing."

"Bocoe is outside alone? Are ya CRAZY Sleet?" He ran over to the door, but was stopped by Decoe. "Don't worry. Coconuts and I will go and join him."

"But…but…You both are not old enough to…" He turned to Sleet, who was shaking his head lightly. "Fine…but please stay close to the house. I don't want ya'll getting hurt."

"Don't worry! If something went wrong, then I'LL help!" Coconuts shouted with pride, and led the way out.

Dingo sighed, looking at Decoe again. "Please, oh_ please _watch over your two brothers. I would feel so horrible if something were to happen to any one of you." He watched Decoe leave, and sighed. "Why do I have a bad felling about this?"

He felt Sleet's hand on his back. "It's normal. They are kids. They can't stay stuck in a house all day long. They'll be fine."

Dingo nodded, a light blush filled his face again. "I-I guess you're right."

"When am I not right?"

"All the time."

"Thanks. That makes me so happy." The two chuckled lightly.

The phone rang in the other room, making Dingo jump. He quickly answered it, hoping for the gentle voice of Ivo's. "HELP!"

Help?

"Someone, HELP! Coconuts and Bocoe are trapped on top of a tree! There's a pack of wild dogs! Please, Sleet, Dingo, HELP!"

"Dingo, wake up! Hurry! The kids are in trouble!"

He woke in a fright. "The kids are What?!" He asked his frighten partner. Tears flooded his orange eyes, which were almost red from the salted tears. "Where are they?!"

"D-Decoe right here…Bocoe…and Coconuts are up in the oak tree close by."

"HURRY!" Decoe cried out.

Without another word, he bolted out of the room. "I'm come guys! Don't worry!" The barking of the huge dogs ringed in his ears, his heart nearly out of his chest.

"DINGO!" The terrified voice came from overhead. It was Bocoe. "The dogs! They're over there!"

"I want to go home. I want Da back." Coconuts cried out.

"Don't worry! You're going to be safe!" The barking echoed his head as he saw the dogs running for him. He tensed up, a fierce growl roared in his throat. "Don't you DARE harm those kids!"

The dog's number grew. There were at less five dogs in the pack, all drooling. One was foaming. He had no time to think of fear, though he felt it. The largest dog, and the one that was foaming, quickly leaped at him, snarling. He quickly punched it in the gut, and saw the red in its eyes shining. Ivo warned us about red eyes… The dog spat out its last, and was motionless.

He felt a sharp pain in his left leg. "Get off me, you flee bag Red-Eye!" Another bit down on it. He couldn't keep his balance, and fell. "Get off!" He kicked one with his other leg, felling his left almost going with it. The other followed it. Seeing their leader down, they ran off. But the last dog wasn't running with them. "What? Do you want to have a go, too? You'll end up like your foaming friend their!" He got up, his left leg shacking for support.

"DINGO, LOOK OUT!"

The dog barked, and fear flooded him. This one was foaming, also! "Sleet: Get the kids and run! Call Ivo when you get there! I'll hold this flee bag off!" He turned back, and felt a nice, large, rip. Everything went black.

"DINGO!" The horrible crying of his partner was the last he heard.

Dingo opened his eyes slowly; pain flew through his body like a rocket to the moon. He let out a light cry of pain. "You're alive!"

He turned, seeing Sleet gasping. His hand was shacking uncontrollably close to his chest, his eyes so sore from lack of sleep and tear that they looked on fire. "Of course I'm alive! Nothing can stop me!"

"You fucking moron!" He shouted. "You could have gotten rabies! Or worse! I could have lost you forever!"

He saw, now, the utter fear in his partner's eyes. _Was he really that scared that I might not have lived? So he does care!_ "Sleet, I'm fine. I'm sorry I made you so scared, but I'm fine. There's no need to worry. I'll be back working in about a week."

He realized there was a hand resting on his shoulder. He turned to see Ivo sitting next to him. His eyes also showed fear. "I'll be surprised if you work that soon." He said lightly.

"What do ya mean, Ivo?" Sudden fear flew in his body. "What happened?"

Ivo let out a light sigh. "Dingo…you lost your leg."

"I lost my what?"

He felt Sleet's head fall on his shoulder. "I knew I should have kept the kids inside! I just knew it! Hail was telling me not to let them out; that a huge loss was going to happen! Dingo, I'm so sorry!"

He wrapped his arms around Sleet's neck. "I'm fine. No loss of a leg will stop me from being me." He turned to Ivo again. "Say…how am I going to work if I have no leg?"

"I made you an artificial leg. It's already in there and working. Just don't use it yet. I want you to slowly get used to it. You're brain needs to get used to it, too. Don't worry; you'll know when you're ready to use it again."

Dingo looked down at his feet. He saw a metal foot shining back at him. "So…my brain will get use to this?"

"Yes."

"I'm so sorry Dingo!" Sleet repeated. "If I wasn't so stupid, I-"

"Sleet, I'm fine." He nuzzled his partner's neck, felling his fur prickle. "Now let me rest or I won't be fine." He rested his head on the pillow, and felt his new left foot twitch lightly. "I'm original…I have a robotic…foot. I'm a true Robotnik now, right?"

Ivo chuckled. "You always were a Robotnik, Dingo. You might not be blood, but I see you and Sleet as part of my family. Now rest. You need it."

Dingo closed his eyes. He felt Ivo get up, and saying something to Sleet. Then, a gentle kiss to his lips let him feel at ease once more. "I love you, too…" He muttered. "I'm sorry I worried you…"


	4. Chapter 4 - A Great Change

Decoe's side: A Great Change

Decoe head his father rummaging through the house. He made his way to him and looked over. "What are you looking for, Da?"

Ivo kept looking around, passing him. "I'm looking for an extra blanket. Coconuts is getting cold."

The name stabbed him like needles. For the last few weeks, Decoe's youngest brother, Coconuts, wasn't acting himself. He had been having headache after headache. He had lost all ways of warming himself. He wasn't so perky anymore, and didn't try to boss his older brothers around. Ivo has not left the little guy alone. Because Dingo was still getting use to his new left leg, he offered to stay by the little monkey's side.

Decoe helped his father find the blanket. Ivo bowed lightly in thanks and ran off to Coconut's room. Decoe sighed lightly and slowly made his way to the living room where his other 3 brothers were. Bocoe sat alone on the flood while Scratch and Grounder were being comforted by Sleet, Dingo's partner in watching over him and his brothers. Scratch and Grounder were so close together in birth dates that they were called twins.

He sat next to Bocoe and sighed. "Coconuts is getting worse." The others nodded lightly. "I'm worried for both him and Da."

He felt a hand on his shoulder. "Uncle's going to be fine." He turned his head to see his cousin, Snively. "Don't worry."

Decoe felt worse. Getting up, he dragged his feet on the carpet over to his youngest brother's room. Ivo had his close to his chest.

Dingo's ear twitched as he got closer, and gently pushed him out, limping lightly. "You'll be able to see him soon, Decoe. Let him be with his father."

Decoe looked over, wanting to help his father. "But-Da is upset! Why? Is Coconuts ok?" Dingo's pushing stopped. His father fell to the ground on his knees, his grip tightened. "Da! What happened?!"

Ivo started to shack his head, muttering, "No Ma, please don't take him."

Decoe felt his cousin run past him. Sleet stud next to his partner. "What happened? Why is Ivo crying…?" He paused. Dingo shook his head. He never saw Dingo so silent.

Decoe looked up at Sleet. He had the twins, on each side of his hips, his arms around their heads. Bocoe walked over to him and pushed his head into Dingo's chest. Decoe slipped over to his Da and Snively. Coconuts was motionless. "Da…He's not in pain…anymore."

Ivo nodded slowly. "Yes, Decoe. He is no longer in anymore…pain." He placed his head on Coconuts' forehead. "Please, Ma, take good care of my son."

Decoe turned to Sleet, for he too was muttering something. "Please watch over him, Hail…"

Decoe lowered his head. "Don't leave us, Coconuts. Da'll miss you."

He felt Dingo's hand on his shoulder. "Come now, Decoe. Let's give Ivo some alone time." He reached for Snively, but he slapped his hand away.

"Let him stay, Dingo. He wants to stay with his Uncle." Sleet spoke as easily as he could, but he was choking.

"Da…" Decoe whispered. "Will you be ok?"

Ivo didn't move, so Decoe quickly wrapped his hands around his father's waste. He was shivering. "I'm here, Da! I'll always be here! I'll always help you and-and-and-Da, please don't cry! I love you, so don't cry!" He started to tear up.

Ivo smiled as best as his body could let him. "Thank-you, Decoe. Daddy wants to be alone. And Snively: that means you, too."

Snively nodded, patting his uncle's back, and left the room. Sleet followed him with Scratch and Grounder beside him. Dingo gently placed his arms on Decoe's shoulder again. "Don't worry. Ivo will be fine. You can help Sleet and me around the house." He pressed Decoe close to his side. "And Decoe, please: don't let go of that love for your father. Can you promise me that?" He looked down at Decoe, who nodded. His green eyes started to shine from forming tears. "Love him. Be kind to him. Do everythin' I have never done for my father." He turned away, as though the words shot his heart.

Decoe wanted to speak, but the words were stuck. He just hung his head low. _I'm going to be great for the both of us, Coconuts. I'll help Da more than any other. I will not sleep when he needs help. I will take great care of Da when he's ill…when he's mad, sad, or confused. If he wants something, I will give it to him. I will be the best son he has ever knows. Coconuts…I will miss you. Say hello to Grandma for me…and Da…_

Coconuts' Side: A Journey You Take Alone

Coconuts started to shiver. "Dingo, I'm getting cold."

Dingo looked down at him. _When did Dingo get darker?_ He thought. "Don't worry. Your father's comin' with a nice, warm blanket."

Coconuts tried to nod but his head started to pound again. "When will my head finally stop hurting like this?" He asked weakly. It has been almost 3 weeks since his head started to have none stop pain. At first, he would be able to go out and play with his older brothers when his head would stop hurting, but now Ivo kept him with Dingo, who had lost his leg protecting him and Bocoe from wild dogs. It has been two years since that attack, and he was still not fully use to the new, mechanical leg.

He felt another sharp pain in his head. "I got the blanket." He looked up to see his father rushing in and wrapping him in the nice warmth. He placed him close to his chest. The nice beat of Ivo's heart made him relax. He started to feel a little numb.

"How is he, Ivo?" Dingo asked after a few moments.

"Everything will be just fine," He said weakly, "Daddy's here. Daddy loves you…"

"I love you too, Da." Coconuts said almost silently. "Thank-you." He closed his eyes, and felt himself drift.

"Ivo…" Dingo's voice echoed. "What's wrong?"  
His grip tightened around Coconuts, yet the little monkey didn't feel much. He was going into a nice, deep slumber. "Don't go, Coconuts. Please…"

"Go? But he's a robot!"

"Yes, but he has a brain cancer that only _robots_ get! It…it…"

Another, more gentle voice over powered his father's. "Are you ready to go on an adventure, Coconuts?" This was a female's voice.

"What do you mean? Can Da come with me?"

"No sweetie." A beautiful woman appeared. She was very white, and had a cloudy aura around her. "Ivo needs to stay here. He has something very special he needs to do."

"Well…can I say good-bye to him?"

She paused, but nodded after thinking. "Tell him that you love him. That's all the energy you will be able to muster up. Open your eyes, Coconuts. Look up into your father's eyes and say that you love him."

Coconuts nodded. Opening his eyes was very hard, but he did it. He felt a horrible pain in his body. "My baby!"

He smiled very weary as he looked into his father's crystal blood eyes. "Da…I love you."

"Yes, I know. You'll be fine."

"No Da…I'm going on an adventure. I'm going to make you proud…Da…"

Ivo nodded sadly, tears flooded his eyes. "Yes, Coconuts. I'm very proud of you." His grip tightened. "You'll be ok."

He felt a light gasp exit his chest. "Da…I'm not going to wake up…am I?"

Ivo started to hyperventilate. He shook his head lightly.

"Da…please say you love me…"

"I love you! I love you with all my heart!"

"Da…I don't want you to think…it's your fault…" He let out a light cough. "I was…never strong."

"Yes you were, Coconuts. You were very strong." Ivo cried out.

"Da…" he tried to lift his paw, but it felt like nothing but air. Ivo grabbed it, and squeezed it. "I'm sorry…I never…caught the hedgehog…"

"I don't care if you caught him or not! He means nothing to me…Coconuts…your my son. And that's what counts."

He smiled. "Thank-you, Da."

"Now…go on your adventure…go have fun…I love you…"

Coconuts sighed, and felt his heart slowly stop beating. "D-Da…don't cry…" A single tear fell from his eye. "I'll come back…promise…" He took his last breath, and he felt a gentle hand carry him up. He saw Decoe enter the room, but it was too late. "Grandma?"

The white lady nodded. "Yes, Coconuts, I am Ivo's mother, Hinawa."

Another figure slowly emerged. "Sleet?"

The creature chuckled lightly. "No, Coconuts. I'm his brother, Hail. Sleet wanted me to watch over you…so I am."

Coconuts buried his head in Hinawa's chest. "Grandma, don't make Da cry. Please don't make Da cry!"

Hinawa smiled. "I promise. I won't. Now come with me. Let's get your little adventure started."


End file.
